El gran Imperio
by Space'cosmonaut
Summary: Ha construido su imperio a base de sangre y dolor, se ha vuelto más fuerte que cualquier otro y es temido y respetado tanto en Asia como en Europa. Pero el Imperio Mongol solo quiere poseer una cosa...


Esta es una historia que escribir hace bastante tiempo para una amiga, en vista de que en realidad no hay casi nada de esta pareja.

Hetalia no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.

Xxx

La luz brillaba pálida en el reflejo de su espada manchada, la lluvia le empapaba el cabello y poco a poco iba limpiando la sangre y la inmundicia que lo llenaban. Frente a él estaba el campo de batalla, la masacre que acababa de terminar.

El Imperio Mongol quedó mirando unos momentos los cuerpos caídos, los de su propia gente, los del imperio Corasmio que acababan de masacrar, el nuevo territorio que acababa de caer a sus pies; un nuevo trozo de Asia le pertenecía, su enorme imperio estaba casi completo.

Alguien le estaba hablando, Temujin probablemente, pero no le importaba. Sentía la lluvia empaparle el rostro, el olor de la tierra húmeda y la sangre, la adrenalina corriendo por las venas y esa sensación de grandeza tan embriagadora que le llenaba por completo. Mucho había demorado en llegar a donde estaba, tenía a Kievan Rus y Nóvgorod a sus pies, Pekín ya había caído a su poder y le rendía culto, tenía una poderosa alianza con el Imperio Otomano y Japón pronto iba a caer también. Toda Asia ya era suya casi por completo, parte de Europa comenzaba a caer, incluso el Tíbet… su amado Tíbet le pertenecía, era parte de su imperio, su centro religioso, su ruta económica, parte de la ruta de la seda. Tíbet era suyo, sus tierras eran suyas, pero él quería más, él quería a su representación, la quería por completo para él, quería a Soi'nam.

Embriagado en el poder de la victoria, manchado de sangre y lodo, lleno de la destrucción que significaba una conquista, marcho hacia el Tíbet. Se sentía más grande que nunca, poderoso, invencible como solo el Imperio Mongol podía ser. Era el más poderoso de toda Asia, temido incluso en Europa, quien fue capaz de conquistar Pekín en una noche, quien fue capaz de atravesar la muralla china y asaltar el palacio derrocando a la dinastía Qin. Quan Tömöbaatar tenía al mundo a sus pies, nadie le podía negar nada, ni siquiera Soi'nam.

Dando traspiés bajo de su caballo, ni siquiera le había dado explicaciones a Temujin del porque había abandonado tan pronto el campo de batalla, la mente de Quan solo estaba enfocada en una cosa, por fin poder hablar con el Tíbet, decirle todo de una vez todo lo que se había guardado por siglos de conocerlo, esos sentimientos que habían nacido cuando apenas si era una pequeña tribu nómade que tenía que defenderse sola de los demás.

- ¡Soi'nam! –el palacio de gobierno estaba vació, no había rastro de quien buscaba. Ese peso en su estómago se acrecentó, podía sentir las sienes golpeándole con fuerza y el calor subir por su cuerpo, como si acabara de tomar un largo trago de airbag1. Tenía que encontrarlo, ya, antes de escudarse en otra conquista como siempre.

Cuando salió corriendo del palacio se encontró con que el sol comenzaba a asomar por entre las nubes grises que navegaban mansas por el cielo, empujadas por el viento que parecía nunca abandonar esas regiones. Era un buen augurio, estaba seguro.

Se obligó a relajarse, sabía dónde encontrarlo, últimamente Soi'nam siempre estaba en los templos buscando paz como decía él.

La carrera fue frenética, se sentía perdido, demasiado lleno de todo como para poder ir con la calma de siempre a buscarlo. El cabello se le había desatado de la trenza de siempre y le azotaba el rostro con el viento. Su abrigo había quedado tirado en alguna parte del camino y su traje sucio se le pegaba a la piel por culpa del sudor; las botas cubiertas de lodo apenas si hacían ruido contra el césped suave por donde pasaba, hasta llegar al templo principal en la ladera de las montañas.

Sin aliento empujo las enormes puertas, mirando a los monjes que meditaban frente a un enorme ídolo, pasando de ellos aun cuando escucho sus advertencias de no interrumpir. Tiró su sombrero al suelo al recordar la santidad del lugar en el que se encontraba y se obligó a calmar un poco su paso, incluso temblaba cuando vio el salón final del templo y supo que allí estaba Soi'nam. Las manos temblorosas deslizaron las puertas de papel de arroz y su mirada busco inquieta la figura del tibetano. Y la encontró enseguida.

Quan quedó lívido en su lugar, mirando horrorizado a su primo. Soi'nam estaba perfectamente bien, mejor que nunca. Jamás lo había visto tan sereno en una meditación, sentado en la posición de loto, cubierto con la túnica amarilla y azafrán de los monjes, la cabeza rapada y las manos cubiertas de delicados tatuajes en gena. El poderoso Imperio Mongol avanzo un par de pasos, completamente desarmado, despojado de todo lo que había perseguido por siglos, con sus seguridades pisoteadas, con cualquier esperanza destrozada al comprender que el Tíbet ya era inalcanzable para él.

Soi'nam no se movió, continuo con los ojos cerrados y en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera cuando Mongolia cayó al suelo y recostó la cabeza en su regazo hizo ademán alguno. Cumplía su meditación sin distracciones, nada lo iba a sacar de su camino, ni siquiera Tömöbaatar.

El Imperio Mongol estaba rendido, destruido en una fracción de segundo, casi por llorar en las faldas del país más antiguo. Quan era la destrucción y el poder, manchado de lodo y sangre, con el cabello revuelto y el rostro hundido en las telas suaves y azafranadas. Débil por una vez en la vida, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El Tíbet era luz y sabiduría, pureza, comprensión y todo aquello que el imperio jamás podría alcanzar, parecía casi un ídolo al estar allí sentado, sin inmutarse por tener a uno de los más poderosos imperios llorando contra su falda. Soi'nam ya le pertenecía solo a su gente y a su fe.

Tömöbaatar, en su búsqueda de ser el más grande, de tenerlo todo, alcanzando lo que otros solo soñarían, había dejado pasar el tiempo más allá de lo que debió alguna vez. Pensó que al ser inmortales, nunca sería tarde para tenerlo, pensó que cuando lo viera tan grande y fuerte como ahora, no le podría decir que no; pensó… que era correspondido de alguna forma y que su primo podría esperarlo todo lo que hiciera falta. Supuso más de lo que debía.

El sol se hundía ya en las montañas cuando el imperio abandono el lugar. No había intercambiado palabra alguna con el otro país. Su rostro volvía a estar tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Era un Imperio. Su única preocupación debía ser trascender en la humanidad, por los siglos de los siglos y nada más. Se debía a Temujin y a su gente.

Debía ser solo un Imperio. Y no imaginar que podría tener una vida más allá de eso.

Airbag1: es un licor de leche de yegua fermentado.


End file.
